RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 10
It was not in Runningwater's best ideas to talk to Waterdrop. "Why did you leave?" He asked. The words went back in his head. Why did you leave... Why did you leave... Why did you leave... Before Waterdrop could respond, Runningwater heard a voice. "All cats gather here, right now." Wolfstar said, Runningwater knew that she hated Clan meetings. The voice echoed: "All cats gather here, right now... All cats gather here, right now... All cats gather here, right now...''Runningwater had gotten a bit more used to it, "It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices." Wolfstar said. ''It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices.. 'It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices..'' 'It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices..'' Runningwater rolled his eyes at the voices in his head. "Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain." Wolfstar said. In his head, Runningwater heard Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... This is -and was- going to annoy him out of his mind, he couldn't get away from the voices. "Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart." Wolfstar said. In his head he heard: Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Runningwater tried to shake it off. His eyes git big. Oh no.... he thought. Remembering the end of when cats are apprentices. The cats sang out: "Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" In Runningwater's head he heard: Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!....Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!.. Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... He knew better then thinking that would be all.' "Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" The cats said. ''Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Runningwater heard them say. Would that be all? Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" The cats sang out. ''Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!...Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... said the voices in Runningwater's head. He couldn't take it anymore. The cats were not going to stop anytime soon unless he told them too.'' "Everybody stop!" He yowled. In his head he heard: Everybody stop!... Everybody stop!... Everybody stop!.. The cats looked at him, angry. But he didn't care. "The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!" Said one cat. Runningwater wouldn't have minded it much if he hadn't had to here: The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!.. The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!... The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!...' in his head. "I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother." Whispered Stormriver. Runningwater's feeling were even more hurt then they would have been if he hadn't had to here: I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... over and over again in his head. WOLFBLAZE 17:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw let out a purr, beaming and smling back at Sharpkit and her bro, Sparkpaw. "Yay! We're apprentices! We'll be the best warriors in the whole forest!!!" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 19:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Despite his wish not, Runningwater knew it was only fair to go talk to the apprentices. "Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. He had to stop. He started to here ''Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. .... Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. ... Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. ... WOLFBLAZE 19:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw blinked blankly, her tail-tip twitching in confusion. She lifted her head to face the tom, a slight breezy wind ruffling the fur on her pelt. "Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy," She meowed, poking him with a paw. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 19:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded over and waited for the apprentices to finish speaking with Runningwater. ''Is it just agame? I don't know... 19:41, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy... Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy... Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy.... Runningwater heard in his heard. "I here everything..three..times." He whispered.'' I here everything..three..times...'' I here everything..three..times.. I here everything..three..times... WOLFBLAZE 19:42, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flicked an ear, instantly blurting out a bunch of questions. "Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 19:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ''Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?.... Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?... Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?...' "I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times..." Runningwater whispered. I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... He could barley take it.WOLFBLAZE 19:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop looked at Runningwater then curled back up. Guess that's all. ''Is it just a game? I don'tknow...'' 19:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Bye you two! I am telling Dewbramble." Runningwater whipered. Bye you two! I am telling Dewbramble.... Bye you two! I am telling Dewbramble.... Bye you two! I am telling Dewbramble... Runningwater walked into the medicine cat's den. "Dewbramble are you in here? I think I am losing my mind." Dewbramble are you in here? I think I am losing my mind..... Dewbramble are you in here? I think I am losing my mind..... Dewbramble are you in here? I think I am losing my mind.... WOLFBLAZE 19:53, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramlble perked his ears. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you are." Dewbramble murmured. "Anyway, you hear the same things repeat three times in your head, yes? Well then, your brain has probably been scarred by grief, it should go away once you solve the thing that's bothering you." Dewbramble mewed. Is it just agame? I don't know... 19:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you are.. Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you are... Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you are... Anyway, you hear the same things repeat three times in your head, yes? Well then, your brain has probably been scarred by grief, it should go away once you solve the thing that's bothering you... Anyway, you hear the same things repeat three times in your head, yes? Well then, your brain has probably been scarred by grief, it should go away once you solve the thing that's bothering you.. Anyway, you hear the same things repeat three times in your head, yes? Well then, your brain has probably been scarred by grief, it should go away once you solve the thing that's bothering you... Runningwater walked off. Trying to remember who made him medicine cat. WOLFBLAZE 19:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "That's weird," Sapphirepaw replied, stretching her forepaws and her jaws into a long, wide yawn. "You and Creekfrost must've had a pretty close relationship, good or bad." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 19:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) '' ''You and Creekfrost must've had a pretty close relationship, good or bad..'' You and Creekfrost must've had a pretty close relationship, good or bad.. You and Creekfrost must've had a pretty close relationship, good or bad..''But something deep in Runningwater's head told him that Creekfrost was not the cause.. WOLFBLAZE 20:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC)' Sapphirepaw sighed, and nodded her praises to Runningwater. "I hope everything gets better," She meowed sympatheticly, flattening her ears and frowning. With that, she trotted over to her mentor, beginning to bounce. "What's first?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 20:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Confined to camp, again." Whispered Runningwater, three days had past, and he was ordered to stay in the Medicine cat's den, but Dewbramble was gone, what harm could it do? He stood up and left the den. ''Let's hope no one sees me. Runningwater thought. WOLFBLAZE 20:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit tortted up to the new apprentices. "I hope you like your den." she meowed. Is it just a game? Idon't know... 20:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble went out hunting, and came back with a rabbit, two mice, and a squirrel. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 20:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart lead Sparkpaw out of camp to show him the borders. ''Is it just a game? I don'tknow... 20:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Quickly Runningwater raced out of camp, runningas fast as his legs could go. "So much for keeping me in camp." Runningwater bragged. WOLFBLAZE 20:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain slowly dragged Stoneblaze's body into camp. C O U R A G E... It comes from within... Darkkit looked away from her mother and went into her den. Is it just a game? I don't know...'''20:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (Is anyone going to foster mother the kits of StoneXCreek?) Silverrain padded over to Fawnheart. "I got her body..." C O U R A G E... It comes from within... (Stoatscar might but they are nearly old enough to care for themsevles.) Fawnheart nodded slowly. "Wolfstar must not have known you left and so you have an apprentice waiting for you." Fawnheart meowed, pointing her tail to Sapphirepaw. ''Is it just a game? I don't know...'' 20:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Ah... Hi Sapphirepaw. I'm your mentor." C O U R A G E... It comes from within... "So this is ShadeClan border." Fawnheart mewed to Sparkpaw after they left camp. Is it just a game?I don't know...' 21:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw lifted her head rather pohastedly. "Huh?" She asked, blinking and then jumping up. "Oh, hi!! What's first?" She asked, her eyes beaming with excitement. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 'Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise''] 21:07, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Exploring the territory." Silverrain took her to DawnClan's border first. C O U R A G E... It comes from within... "Cool," Sparkpaw replied, flicking his ruddy tail.---- Sharpkit rolled around.Silverstar' 22:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded over to Sharpkit. "Do you want to play?" she asked. ------ Fawnheart nodded to a fallen tree. "That is a great place to catch mice." she mewed. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... 22:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw wiggled his haunches as he crouched down low, despite not knowing the hunter's crouch. "I think I just saw one..."---- Sharpkit shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What'll it be?"Silverstar 22:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) (Aww, poor Sharpkit. So lonely without his little bae Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 22:32, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit shrugged. "Annoy Dewbramble?" ---- Fawnheart nodded she crouched quickly."Crouch like me." ''Is itjust a game? I don't know... 22:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit grinned. "That's always fun...!"----- Sparkpaw noticed his mentor's tail, and lowered his to be parallel with his body as he pressed himself closer to the ground. He saw a little pink nose poking out of fallen tree, the mouse then scrambling out a little further. His legs tensed, and then the fire-colored tom sprung, his claws extended.Silverstar 22:35, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit nodded. "Let's go!" she mewed and headed to the Medicine Den Fawnheart watched as Sparkpaw sprang at the mouse. Is it just a game? I don't know... 22:37, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit raced after his sister, his mottled gray tail held high.---- Sparkpaw landed with a loud thud, the dark-colored mouse trapped underneath his claws, squeaking in terror before biting out at his pawpads. Hissing in pain and anger, the ruddy tom nipped at the back of its neck.Silverstar 22:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded into the Medicine den with a pebble in her jaws. She tossed it at Dewbramble. ----- Fawnheart stood up. "Great job!" she mewed impressed by his catch. Is it just a game? I don't know...''22:42, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Working alongside his sister, Sharpkit tossed a piece of moss at the medicine cat before hiding outside.---- Sparkpaw let out a happy purr, pride rushing through his veins. "Thanks!"Silverstar' 22:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Stop." Dewbramble growled from looking at his herbs. ---- Fawnheart nodded. "Would you like to battle train?" ''Is it just a game? I don't know...'' 00:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw waited for her mentor to respond, flicking an ear. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Even the darkest night will end''][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise''] 00:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded with a big grin. "Yes, I sure would!"---- Sharpkit put his head on an incline. "But whyyyyy?"Silverstar' 01:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Fawnhear led him to the training meadow. "This is the front paw strike." Fawnheart mewed. She raised her paws and slammed them down. "It's a simply move." ---- Dewbramble sighed. "Because I'm doing something, maybe you can annoy each other instead." he murmured. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... 01:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff